The Lost Empire
by Mochi Bounce
Summary: Alfred was just a 20 year old working in a museum at a boiler room, but now he's on a adventure to Atlantis. Hoping and proving everyone that had ever doubt him and his grandfather, but what if he wasn't expecting to meet a Atlantian that he fell for. Contains: UsUk, crossover, and side pairings. (Won't be updated till done with Please Smile Again and I'll be editing the 1st chap.)
1. Character Choices

_**I SUGEST READING THIS BEFORE HAND SO YOU KNOW WHO IS WHO :D**_

The Lost Empire

(UsUk fanfiction)

This Crossover story by Mochi Bounce

Character choices

Milo: America (America is a science type with a wild mind for adventure just like Milo, plus it's a UsUk fic)

Kida: England (England is strong willed and has great pride for his country, just like Kida except it's a empire… not a country, plus it's a UsUk fic)

Helga: Belarus (Always doing anything for Russia, and a little bad ass if you think about it, also I couldn't think of any other character)

Lyle: Russia (Russia is always going to be the bad guy whether we like it or not… (Sorry Russia fans :c))

Vincenzo: Romano (Vince is Italian and into bombs, and I only saw Romano being this character because of Italy not being a violent type)

Audrey: Hungary (Audrey is a tomboy and very young in the movie, and Hungary was a tomboy when she was younger)

Moliere: France (Mole is a Frenchmen and France is a Frenchmen, plus it was hard finding someone to match up with Mole's personalities)

Wilhemina: China (China is old and Wilhemina is old, plus I just love China.)

Cookie: Prussia (He needs to be in the story because he's that awesome)

Sweet: Germany (Germany is actually considered a doctor some of fanfictions so I rolled with that)

Whitmore: Grandpa Rome! (He's old, and Rome is just amazing!)

Obby: Staying the same

 **So while this being shown I would like any comments on how I did with the character choices and if you suggest changing any of them PM me… Yeah. ;)**

 **The story will have the same dialog as the movie so… yeah, but I'll put in my own dialog to match up to the Hetalia characters personalities QvQ**

 **Atlantis: The Lost Empire belongs to Disney**

 **Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Cover of the story "The Secrete Swim by Skyna" (check her out her other work it's amazing c:) (she's on Deviantart) this picture was an inspiration for making this fic also.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**The Adventure Begins**

It was 360 B.C. it was a peaceful day until there was a huge explosion that had erupted the ocean and caused huge waves, but there were flying objects that look like sea creatures flying away from the danger and to safety.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'VE DISTROYED US ALL!" a man had yelled at a man from the flying objects, the man sighed dejectedly, "THE WAVE IS GAINING! WE HAVE TO WARN ATLANTIS!"

The men that have been flying behind had been taken away by the wave and had been pulled down by the clutches of death.

"TOO LATE!" a man cried in horror.

The surviving men had flown all the way fleeing from the deadly wave, past some grass lands and a beautiful ancient city had come into view. As the objects had passed a tower, a man was in there guarding, he watched the sea creature objects go past then looked forward and saw the huge deadly wave coming for the city. Acting fast he went to the speaker so he could warn the city in time.

"Everyone to the shelter, everyone to the shelters!" he kept repeating.

As the speakers were going off, the city was in total chaos, bells were heard, people running and screaming, children crying, families running to the shelter, and red light beams going through the city. The guards helping the royalty getting pass the chaos.

"This way your highness quickly," the head of the guards had yelled over the panic of the city.

Following behind was the king, queen, and the youngest and only child Arthur.

Arthur had accidently dropped his toy and was about to reach it, until his mother grabbed his hand.

"Arthur, come on!" the mother pleaded.

Arthur scared and terrified, but he really wanted his toy, but as his mother was pulling him away, he was desperately trying to grab it.

"Arthur honey, just leave it, there's no time!" she said as she kneeled to her son's eye level staring at the poor terrified boy.

Then a red light had landed on the queen, and then all of a sudden the red turned blue. The queen stood up, having her blue glowing diamond necklace floating. She looked up and looked at the floating stones of the past kings that are floating above the city. She was hypnotized, her eyes turned into a glowing blue. The King looked back seeing if his family was behind, but instead he saw his wife looking up having the blue beams enclose on her and a terrified Arthur looking around for his father.

Arthur gripping on onto his mother's hand, but it slowly let go and having his bracelet coming off, he looked up he saw his own mother floating away.

"Mother!" Arthur tried to call out to his mother, not availing he saw a bright light coming from above. His green eyes filled with tears and falling down his cheeks, trying to reach for her he had fell, but he tried again, "mother!" he called having more tears running down his cheeks.

Then there was a blue barrier that had enclosed on the inner part of the city, many people were stuck outside the barrier, people tried to get in by banning the barrier, but no avail. Instead now they accepted their fate and waited for the wave to come.

"MOTHER," Arthur called one more, he then had his father quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur's small body, protecting the child.

"Shield your eyes son, look away," the king said, Arthur obeyed and buried his head into his father's chest.

The king looked up as he watched his wife being taking away and the barrier closing up before the wave could hit the city. As soon as the barrier had closed up the inner city, and then it sunken to the ground as the waves came in.

* * *

It was 1914, in Washington, D.C. there was a museum were a man named Alfred Jones worked, he had wheat blonde hair and his famous cowlick that's defining gravity, big bright blue eyes, wire framed glasses, and wearing a simple formal-wear type of outfit.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" a cherry voice that had filled the walls of a small room full of maps and a chalkboard. "First off, I'd like to thank the board for taking the time to hear my proposal. Now, we've all heard of the legend of Atlantis, a land somewhere in the Mid-Atlantic. That was also home to an advance civilization, possession technology, and way far beyond our own. That, According to Plato," Alfred had pulled out a pointer stick and pointed at the bust of the head of Plato, "was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event!" and he slapped the pointer stick back into his free hand for dramatic effect. "That sank it, down under the sea," then he pointed at the fishbowl.

Then he pulled out some slid cards of Atlantis history, "now some of you may ask, 'why Atlantis? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure of fantasy' well, that is where you'd be wrong," then Alfred began pulled each slid down as he was proving his point, "10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis had advance medicine, Electricity, even flight! Impossible, you say? Well, no, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than stem and coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines, gentlemen I propose, that we find Atlantis, find that power source and bring it back to the surface, and now this page is from a illuminated text that describes a book called the "Sheppard's Journal" which has been said that it have to been a first-hand account of Atlantis and it's exact whereabouts, now based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text, historians believed that the journal is in Ireland, but comparing the text to the runes of this Viking shield, I found that one of the letters had been mistranslated. So, by changing this letter," Alfred had wiped off the "r" from Ireland, "and inserting the correct one, we find that the Sheppard's Journal, lies not in Ireland, gentlemen, but in Iceland," he wrote the "c" as in replacing the "r". "Pause for affect," Alfred whispered, then smiled wide. "Gentlemen, um… I'll take your questions now," then all of a sudden he heard the phone rang, sighing, "would you please excuse me," he laughed nervously.

He put his hands on top of the chalkboard, then he leaned forward causing him to lay down on top of the surface so he could answer the call, "Cartography and Linguistics, Alfred Jones speaking," he answered swiftly, he frowned at the voice, "yeah… yeah… um… ju-just a second," he put down the speaking part of the phone and slid off the board and walked over to the light switch and turned it on, as soon as he turned on the light, the 'people' were just merely objects that have top hats on. As Alfred walked towards the objects he moved a mask out of the way, "pardon me, Mr. Hickenbottom." He politely excused himself as he moved the mask out of the way then he messed with some switches on a boiler and hit it with a wrench, he speed walk back to the same position on the chalkboard, "how's that? Is that better?"

"And don't let it happen again!" Mr. Hickenbottom yelled on the other line.

Alfred had slowly hanged up and slid off the chalkboard, "Now as you can see, by the-" Alfred looked at the chalk board that a side had a map drawn but only the middle part was missing, confused then Alfred looked down and saw that some parts of it was on his clothes, laughing nervously he had walked in place were the rest of the map should be. "By this map I had made, plotted the route to take myself and crew to retreat the journal," he was cut off by a sound of coo-coo-bird clock, smiling, "show time!" he cheered, then wiped the chalk off his clothes. Grabbing his item, "this is it," he whispered to himself, "finally getting out of the dungeon,"

Walking up to a case and a old photograph of his grandfather, think about the good day's about when he was alive, and how he tried on the old man's hat, but was too big and fell over the younger boy's eyes, and the grandfather laughing quietly.

Smiling, he pulled open the case and put the hat on top of his, but a few seconds it fell he frowned and sighed as he put it back where it belongs, then all of sudden he saw a message that had flown out of a tube, he read it out loud, "dear Mr. Jones, this is to inform you that your meeting has been moved from 4:30 p.m. to 3:30 p.m." he frown and looked at the clock. "What?" he stared at the clock in horror as it said '4:03 p.m.' another note came out the tube, Alfred slowly opening it, and read, "Dear Mr. Jones, due to your absence the board has voted to reject your proposal, have a nice weekend, Mr. Harcourt's office," anger building up on the American, "they can't due this to me!" he shouted in anger.

"I swear that young Jones gets crazier every year, "Mr. Harcourt complained.

"If I ever hear the word 'Atlantis' again, I'll step in front of a bus!" another man added to the conversation.

A man laughed, "I'll push you!" then they all laughed.

"Mr. Harcourt!" Alfred yelled getting the older men attention.

"Oh lord there he is!" one shouted in horror.

"Members of the board wait!" Alfred shouted in frustration.

Mr. Hickenbottom yelled, "How did you find us!?"

Then all the members of the boards had ran into each room, but leaving Mr. Harcourt in plain sight, only little time to think Mr. Harcourt had hid behind a small plant. Alfred had walked up to the plant, but only to get a umbrella in the face, Alfred stunned for a bit then saw the man running out of the museum, Alfred was determine he followed the fat man outside.

"Mr. Harcourt! Sir, I have new evidence that-" he was cut off as he saw the man, "please Mr. Harcourt," Alfred begged as he came up to the car which chauffer had already closed his door and was starting the automobile, "stop! Sir, if you could hold these," Alfred had told the other man then he shoved the papers into the car, "thank you very much, look at-" he was cut off.

"This museum fund scientific expeditions based on facts, not legends and folklore," Mr. Harcourt stated sternly, "besides, we need you here, we depend on you,"

"You do?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes," Mr. Harcourt answered, "with winter coming that boiler's going to need a lot of attention,"

Alfred had a dejected face, "boiler?"

"Onward Heinz," Mr. Harcourt told the chauffer then the car started to drive away.

Alfred being stubborn as ever had ran followed the car, as he came up the car he pulled out a map of Iceland and began to talk, "But there's a journal, it's in Iceland! I'm sure of it this time!" but Alfred was cut off having a curtain as a barrier between Mr. Harcourt and him, not giving up he dropped his items and sprinted to the front of the car and jump on the hood of the car. "Sir, I really hope it won't come to this, but this is a letter of resignation!" he yelled, "if you reject my proposal I'll, woah!" losing his footing and having the car sway left and right, he fell of the car and land on the ground, "I'll Quit!" he yelled.

The car stopped and came back driving backwards, the curtains opened and showed Mr. Harcourt.

"I mean it sir, if you refuse to fund my proposal-"

"You'll what? Flush your career down the toilet? Just like you're grandfather?" He had spun his finger around while pointing it at his head, gesturing on how crazy the old man was, then he stopped, and pointed at Alfred, "you have a lot of potential, Alfred. Don't throw it away chasing old fairy tales,"

"But I can prove that Atlantis exists!" he defended.

Mr. Harcourt pulled out a quarter, "you want to go on an expedition? Then here take a trolley to the Potomac and jump in!" then he threw the quarter on the ground in front of Alfred, "maybe the cold water will clear your head! Heinz!" then the car had driven away splashing a puddle in Alfred in his face, sighing dejectedly he got up and collected his items and walked back to his apartment.

Alfred had opened the door to his small apartment, "I'm home!" he called, "hero?" he reached for a lamp switch pulled on the string and the lights wouldn't come on confused then he looked forward and saw a women with long light brown hair with a bow on top of her head, dark blue eyes, a little short, also a blue maid looking outfit that complimented her figure.

"Hello Alfred," a thick accent had filled the walls, but Alfred couldn't put a finger on what that accent was, maybe Belarusian.

"Who-who are you?" Alfred questioned, blushing a little, considering he's hardly around women, "How did you get in here?"

"Came through the front door," she stated and sat down on the single chair, "my name is Natalia Arlovskaya, I'm action on the behalf of my employer, who has the most intriguing proposition for you, are you interested?"

"Your-your employer? Heh," Alfred laughed nervously, "who's your employer?"

She shrugged, "follow me," she said and they both walked out of the building, and then they had walked into a car that had led them both to a huge mansion, entering the gates and to the front door.

"This way," she ordered. "And don't drip on the Caravaggio," she said and walked to the elevator with Alfred behind her, "step lively, Mr. Rome doesn't like to be waiting," she said as they made it to the elevator and they went inside of it As Natalia closed the gates to the elevator it started going down, then she turned Alfred fixing all the flaws in his looks, "you will address him as 'Mr. Rome' or 'sir' you will stand unless asked to be seated, keep your sentences short and to the point, are we clear?" she ordered, Alfred only gulped and the elevator had came to a stop and Natalia had opened the door, "and relax, he doesn't bite often…" with that she closed the gate and the elevator went up.

Alfred went and looked around taking note that it was some kind of huge study room filled with books and priceless objects. Then he looked up and saw his grandfather and another man in the picture with brown curly hair, muscles, brown eyes, and a huge cheerful smile on his face, "grandpa?" Alfred questioned.

"Finest explorer I ever met," Alfred had heard an Italian voice call out, then he turned around and saw a man that was in the picture, but he looked few years older in a red robe. "My name is Galaxio Rome," he brought his hand up and for handshake, "pleasure to meet you, Alfred,"

Alfred grabbed and shook it as in for handshake, after a little silence, "care for some yoga?" Mr. Rome asked.

"No…" Alfred started off, "did you really know my grandpa?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, met him back in Georgetown, class of 66, we stayed as good friends till the end of his days," he stated with a warm smile. "Even dragged me along on some of his danged fool expeditions, was crazy as a fruit bat, he was, but he also spoke of you often." He said.

"Funny…" Alfred said with a small smile and looked away slightly, "he never mentioned you…"

"Well, he knew how much I like my privacy, I keep a low profile."

Growing a little impatient, "Mr. Rome, should I know why I'm here?" he asked then he saw Mr. Rome pointed at a small table that a rectangular shape box was on it.

"It's over there on that table," he said, "it's for you…"

Alfred walked up to the table and picked up the box, "it's… from my grandfather…"

"He brought that package to me years ago, he said if anything happens to him I should give it to you, when you were ready… whatever that means…" Rome said.

Which he discovered it wasn't a box he slowly pulled off the strings and pulled away the paper, and was shocked what he had saw, and more over what he was holding this very moment.

"The Sheppard's Journal…" he whispered running his hand through his hair then took off he glasses. "Mr. Rome this journal is the key to find the lost continent of Atlantis,"

"Atlantis! Ha," he laughed a little. "Wasn't born yesterday, son," then walked behind a barrier between him and Alfred so the man could change into his normal attire.

"But look at the coordinates, clues, it's all right here!" he defended.

"Yeah…" he started off, "looks like gibberish to me," he stated.

"That's because it was written in a dialect it no longer exists,"

"So it's useless," Rome said deadpanned.

"It's not that difficult, I spent my whole life studying dead languages, and it's not gibberish to me…"

Then the older man stepped out wearing a white suit complimented with a red tie, "it's probably a fake…"

Alfred closed the book, and turned Mr. Rome, "Mr. Rome, my grandfather would've known it was a fake, I would know it was a fake, I will stake everything I own, everything I believe in that this is the genuine Sheppard's Journal,"

Mr. Rome put he hands up, "Alright, Alright, what do you want to do with it?" he asked taking a seat, in front of fish tank with fish in it, and Alfred took another seat at the other end of the table.

"I'll… get funding… the museum?" he questioned.

"They'll never believe you." He stated.

"I'll show them, I'll make them believe,"

"Like you did today?"

"Yes!" he said then blushed, "no," he face palmed. "Wait how did you- forget about them, okay? Never mind! I will find Atlantis on my own! I mean, if I have to rent a row boat!"

Rome sat there with a satisfied smile, "congratulations Alfred, this is exactly what I wanted to hear, but forget the rowboat, we'll be traveling in style," Mr. Rome had pushed a button that made a bunch of models come out of the table. "It's all been arranged, the whole bowl of pasta," Rome stated proudly.

"Why?" Alfred questioned.

"For years your grandfather bent my ear with stories about that old book, and I didn't buy it for a minute, so finally I made a bet with old man, I said 'George if you ever actually find that so called journal, not only I'll finance the expedition, but I'll kiss you full on the lips,'" then Rome showed a picture of Alfred's grandfather and Rome had a face of disgust. "image of my embarrassment when he found that darn thing, now I know your grandfather's gone, Alfred, god rest his soul," he mumbled, "Mr. Rome is a man that keeps his word… you hear that, George" he pointed at the picture of him and Alfred's grandfather, "I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience!" He chuckled and sighed, "Your grandfather was a great man, you probably don't realize how great... those buffoons at the museum dragged him down, and made a laughingstock of him… he died of a broken man, if I could bring back just one shred of proof, that'd be enough for me…" after a moment he went back his happy-go-lucky self, "what are we standing around for? We got work to do!"

Then Rome grabbed Alfred and dragged him towards him back to a table with stacks of papers on it earlier, "but Mr. Rome what you're proposing, you're gonna need a crew."

"Taken care of," he stated and pulled the papers apart and showed pictures of people and their bio.

"We need engineers and geologists,"

"Got them all." He stated, "Best of the best, Francis Bonnefoy geology and excavation, and a expert on dirt, sadly he's a germ freak and wears gloves all the time, but don't judge him by his appearance, he'll surprise you, and then my grandson Lovino Vargas, demolitions." He sighed and brought his wallet and opened it showed two children one with a frown and another with a smile, "that one is Lovino," he pointed to the one with the frown, "and the other is Faliciano! Aren't they the cutest?"

Alfred chuckled nervously, "they sure are,"

He coughed, "now where were we? Oh yes, Elizaveta Héderváry,, don't let her age fool you she knows more about engines, then you or I will ever know, they were the same people who brought the journal back,"

"Where was it?"

Rome smiled, and put a picture of the old crew on top of the bios, "Iceland," he stated.

"I knew it!"

"And now we need a expert on gibberish," he stated with a smirk, "so it's decision time, you can build on the foundation your grandfather left you or you can go back to your boiler room," the Rome had sat down and looked at Alfred.

Alfred sat on the chair taking in all of the information, "this is for real…"

"Now you're catching on,"

"Alright… I have to quit my job,"

"It's done you reassigned tomorrow,"

"I did?"

"Yep don't like to leave loose ends," he stated looking at himself with a mirror.

"My… apartment I have to get a notice…"

"Taken care of,"

"My clothes?"

"Packed,"

"My books?"

"In storage,"

He gave Rome a dramatic look, "my cat?" then all of a sudden a big mass of fur had ran and jumped on Alfred, "my god…"

Mr. Rome stood up and walked toward Alfred, "your grandfather had a saying, 'our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children,'" he picked up the journal that was in front of Alfred and handed it to him, "this journal is his gift to you, Alfred…" he gave Alfred a gently smile, "Atlantis is waiting, what do you say?" he asked holding Alfred's jacket.

Alfred gave the brightest smiles that he ever had and grabbed the jacket, "I'm your man, Mr. Rome!" He struggled into the jacket, but put it on the wrong way, "you'll never regret this! Boy I'm so excited, I can't even hold it in!" he stated and put his hands on his hips.

* * *

The sea and salty air, Alfred was finally following his dream, but not everything had gone what he had expected. He struggled out his lunch over the railing of the large boat that held the submarine.

"Carrots… why is there always carrots? I don't even eat carrots," he mumbled.

Then the speaker came on and Alfred heard a dull male Chinese voice coming out of it, "attention all hands at the launch bay." There was a small pause, "to whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sing… we are very amused…" then the speakers turned off.

Alfred walked around looking for the lunch bay until he came up to a familiar figure, with a knee high boots, dark purple pants, black tank top, and a dark blue jacket, with her hair pulled into a messy braid. Alfred gulped and walked up to the women, "excuse me? I… need to report in," he said slowly.

The women turned around and it turned out to be Natalia, "yes Mr. Jones?" she asked.

Alfred jumped, "it's you!" he yelled, but not loud enough to cause a scene.

"HEY BELARUSIAN I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU," an angry voice called out while he was in a crate full of boxes of food and spices being pulled down by a crane.

Natalia sighed, "hold that thought," she said and turned around, confused Alfred tilted to the side a little to get a look at albino, with a German accent. Once the man came face to face with the lady, Natalia looked calmly at the man, "what is it this time, Gilbert?" she asked.

"You stuffed my boxes full of not awesome essentials!" Gilbert explained he looked through his boxes, "look at all of this! Cinnamon, oregano, and cilantro, what the Prussian Empire is a cilantro?" he threw the garnish back into the box and picked up a leafy green ball, "what is this?" he asked holding it up to the girls face.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "that's lettuce," she stated, and pushed the vegetable towards the Prussians chest, "the men need their four basic food groups," she said sternly.

The Prussian stood his ground and held up four fingers, "I got your 'basic food groups' wurst, potatoes, beer, and being awesome!"

Natalia gave a disapproving look, "the last one wasn't even a food moron," she said. Then warning alarms had came on warning the crew members that they need to get to the loading dock, "Alright idiot, pack it up and move it out," she ordered and walked off.

Alfred confused and decided to follow the other men to what he assumed they were going to launch bay, the same male Chinese voice spoke threw the speakers, "attention all hands to the loading bay. Final loading in process," he announced as Alfred and the other men were on the platform and bringing them down to the loading bay.

As he made it he looked astonished by the size and the uniqueness the submarine holds he walked and towards it and then a cart bumped into him he turned around and saw a cart full of dynamite and other explosive items.

"Hey bastard!" a Italian yelled in annoyance then stepped to the side and got into Alfred's view, the Italian had had chestnut brown hair with a odd curl on the right side of his head, green olive eyes, black turtle neck, with gray pants, and combat boots, "if you're looking for kiddy rides their back there," he pointed behind him and walked passed Alfred.

"Excuse me, excuse me! You dropped your… dy-dynamite…" he said and held up the explosive stick in his hand. He laughed nervously as the Italian walked back to him and to the stick and chucked it back in the box, Alfred gulped, "what uh else do you have in there?"

The Italian perked up, "oh, um, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and paperclips big ones… office supplies" he answered sarcastically.

Alfred frowned, and then something popped in his head, "you won't happen to be Lovino,"

Lovino glared, "and how the-"

"Alfred!" Alfred and Lovino turned their heads and saw Mr. Rome and 2 men walking beside him one is tall in a uniform, with platinum blonde hair, violet eyes, and a very uneasy smile. The other was smaller and looked way younger than the two males; he looked very much like Mr. Rome and Lovino, he had lighter brown hair with a curl sticking out of the left side of his head, brown eyes and wearing a simple suit.

"Oi, brother! What are you doing here?" Lovino called.

"Eh?" the youngest turned around, "I came down to say bye to luddy," he stated, "and to you too!" Feliciano smiled.

Lovino had a blush, "whatever," he stated and gave the small Italian a hug, "I'll see you when I get back," he stated.

Feliciano nodded, "yeah and we can have a double date! Me with luddy and you with-"

"Don't say his name here!" he whispered yell, "anyways I have to go, stay out of trouble!" he ordered.

"Sí!" with that Feliciano walked back to his grandfather.

"Alfred, I would like you to meet Commander Ivan Braginsky, he led the Iceland team that brought back the journal!" Mr. Rome introduced.

Ivan smiled, "Alfred Jones… pleasure to meet the grandson of old George." He greeted, letting his heavy Russian accent flow threw, and shook hands with Alfred, "I see you have the journal, nice pictures and all, but I prefer a good Russian read more, da?" he stated.

"Pretty impressive, eh?" Mr. Rome asked gesturing the submarine.

Alfred nodded excitedly, "boy, when you settle a bet, you settle a bet," he exclaimed looking at the sub.

Mr. Rome looked at Alfred, "well, your grandfather always believed that you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge," he explained.

"Well, uh… believe me this'll be small change… compared to the value of what we're going to learn on this trip,"

"Yes, this should be enriching for all of us," Ivan added on.

Then the speakers came on, "attention all personnel, launch will commence in 15 minutes," then the speakers came off.

"Mr. Rome," Ivan saluted.

"Braginsky," Mr. Rome saluted back.

"It's time," Ivan stated walking up the ramp to the sub.

Alfred dashed behind Ivan, "Bye Mr. Rome!" Alfred called behind him as the doors were closing.

"MAKE US PROUD BOY!" Mr. Rome yelled and sighed and looked at his grandson.

"BYE LOVINO, BYE LUDDY" Feliciano yelled as he waved his hand drastically.

Every crew member had man their stations and started to get ready for the launch, "lieutenant, take her down," Ivan ordered Natalia.

Natalia nodded and walked beside which she noticed Ivan visibly stiffened, she smirked and went ahead with her orders, "diving officer submerge the ship, make the depth 150 feet" she ordered.

"Make the depth 150 feet," the diving officer ordered his crew.

The intercom went on, "dive, dive! Five degrees down bubble,"

"Take us down," the diving officer ordered.

Then the hooks on the sub had dethatched and the sub fell into water and went down below and now in the depths of the Atlantic.

 _ **Holy crap!**_

 _ **Okay so this is my first crossover and all I have to say is that is this by far one of my favorites from Disney! And this is just perfect with the Hetalia anime because it was my first and by far my favorite anime I had watched :D**_

 _ **I literally killed the VCR tape when I was young xD for this movie for watching this too much**_

 _ **I would love reviews!**_

 _ **BTW Arthur will come in later chapters for now it's just Alfred and the crew**_

 _ **Sadly I won't be updating this fast because I'm now working two stories plus this one so three… updates will be slow, but this will get done~ have faith!**_

 _ **Love ya poppets :D**_


End file.
